


Ghost

by Miss_Mil



Series: Prompts, Drabbles and Random Musings [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e18 Course: Oblivion, F/M, Gen, Random Musings of Troubled Minds, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mil/pseuds/Miss_Mil
Summary: “You are so pessimistic, Kathryn,” I say. Words are soft, with an air of laughter. I don’t expect you to be anything else.TAG to Course: Oblivion.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> 137-word drabble to celebrate 137 followers on my rarely-used Tumblr account. 
> 
> New goal: Use Tumblr more.

** Ghost **

* * *

 

“It doesn’t always have to be goodbye.”

You scoff, feigning disinterest to look at the whiskey in your hand. The contents have long-since vanished. Moisture pools in a rim on the bottom of the crystal.

“No,” you counter, “but it’s never anything else.” Fingers tap against the tumbler.

“You are so pessimistic, Kathryn,” I say. Words are soft, with an air of laughter. I don’t expect you to be anything else.

You don’t answer, never once looking my way. Sadness hangs between us.

Later, you remember how the book you were reading makes it back to the dusty shelf, and the glass you were nursing leaves a stain on the corner of a wooden table I once made.

You’ll remember falling asleep, with nothing more than the memory of me, and the passing starlight on your skin.

* * *

 


End file.
